To Save My Brothers'
by LunaRains
Summary: Takes place in Reichenbach. Sam's not sold on Dean being a complete demon, and with Castiel's help wants to cure his brother. Deanmon!
1. Chapter 1

An: I have been thinking about writing this since season's 9 finale. But I had trouble on were to start it at. Luckily "Reichenbach" gave me that place.

Disclaimer: oh how I wish I could own the show but sadly I do not.

**To Save My Brothers'**

**Chapter 1 It's Just A Car **

This was good, this would help him get where he needed to be. Crowley had thought that he was selling Dean out, but from Dean's point of view everything was coming up roses.

"Pick a side!" Crowley had said, but there was really no decision to make. He had to be near to Sam ensure his plan came to fluition.

Dean or the demon or whatever the hell he was supposed to think of himself as now days was brought out of his by the sound of Sam's voice.

"This thing is filthy." Sam said as he inspected the car.

"It's just a car." Dean said flatly. But it was something that he had really just realized, after everything that he had been through. It was just a car.

Sam scoffed at my words, 'cause Dean would never call his "Baby" just a car. But then again I'm not Dean Winchester anymore, am I?

"You really have gone dark." The man that I once called little brother says.

"Oh you have no idea." I answer back giving him the eviliest smirk that I can muster, because this is the way it has to be, for it to end the way I want it to.

"I seen what you did back there. You could have killed him, but you didn't...you showed him mercy, and if you were a total demon there is absolutely no way, that you could have jut let him go like that." Sam says, and Dean might not thinks so but that...that was totally a Dean Winchester move.

"Mercy? I ask with a quirked brow. Yeah...no that wasn't mercy. That was me taking everything he ever wanted away from him. He built himself to face me and kill me, and I shot his dream down." Dean laughed sounding just like all of the monster that he had killed.

"Whatever you say, but I know what I seen back there." Sam said with a quiver to his voice.

"Aww, Sammy...when are you going to realize that I'm not your brother, and haven't been since before the Mark." He tells Sam with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, you are!" Sam yelled unable to contain his emotions any longer.

"Why would you suddenly want me to be? Is it because I died? Because I gotta tell you, that I don't think that's the way it works." Dean fired back without a hint of emotion.

The car ride was silent for the rest of the way, and both Sam and Deanmon are appreciative of the fact, both for different reasons of course. For Sam it was because he didn't have to hear demon spew from his brother's mouth, about how much of a monster he had become. Deanmon as he decided to refur to himself as, was appreciative because he didn't have to listen to Sam say how he was going to fix this, so that they could go back to the way things were before. Because they were three things that deanmon knew for certain 1) Burt and Ernie are gay lovers 2) Cas is most definitley not dying a virgin 3) you can never go back. And for this to work, he couldn't let Sam see any cracks in this facade.

**TBC**

I hope that you all have enjoyed this so far. Shoot me a review and let me know what ya think. My plan is to have the whole story up before Tuesday. Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

An: I would like to thank MrsDWinchester-Zen007 for the review, I really appreciated your kind words.

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Supernatural and then I woke up...still living in the junk yard.

**Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home**

"Come on, we're here." Sam said as he put the Impala in park, and ran around to the other side to grab his brother.

"It's not gonna hold me forever, Sam. And when I get out I'm goin' to bathe in your blood." Dean snarled.

"Good to have you home too, bro." Sam answered as he led Dean into the same dungeon that they had held Crowley in.

"What makes you think that this is going to hold me?" Dean smirked.

Everything was going as he planned he had known, from the beginning that when Sam found him, then these would be his accomadation.

"Well I figured that it worked on the king of hell..." Sam answered with a shrug of his good shoulder.

"Who at the time was being humanized, but me...I'm a whole 'nother animal, Sammy-boy." Deanmon answered as he wasted no time working on the ropes and chains that were clasped around him.

"Yeah maybe you are, but then again maybe you're just another demon, with an over inflated ego. But either way this is your very own home sweet home." Sam stated sounding more like his brother than himself.

"Okay, but just remember that you have been warned." Deanmon said with a grin in place that made Sam shudder.

"I'll take my chances, because as much as you brag about being some big bad demon, I can see you human in you. And it wants out...and if I know one thing for sure, it's that you don't mess with Dean Winchester." Sam answered with a growl of his own.

"That's the problem Sammy, there is no more Dean Winchester. It's just little ole me, since that God wannabe knived your brother." Deanmon said as he felt the salt and holy water that had been fordged into the chains and ropes, began to burn his skin.

"Well then, I hope you're nice and comfy there." Sam said sarcastically, leaving the room and sliding the iron door closed.

"You're not fooling me, I know my brother and he's still in there." Sam whispered into the air, feeling that it had to be said aloud.

Deanmon knew that no matter how hard that he tried to convince not only Sam, but in a way himself too, that he was purely demonic, it wouldn't work because there were times when he looked as human as the next guy. More importantly he looked like Dean, but he wasn't him anymore, and he was pretty sure that he never could be again. All of these thoughts crossed his mind as he worked on getting out of the ropes.

The fact that Dean had went to hell and withstood the most horrendous toture known to man, and hadn't came out a demon...this is what pissed Deanmon off the most. He couldn't let Sam see not even a spark of human emotion, if his plan was going to work. So instead of dwelling on facts like this, he focused all of his power, on the chains that locked him to the chair.

"So, I pressume that you have the demon here, and that we are going to try to force his humanity back into him?" Cas said sounding out of breath as he entered the library.

That's the plan, are you on board with this? Sam asked not oblivious to the angel's condition. But Cas had made sure that Sam understood that curing Dean came first.

"I am. I miss him, ya know...sure he isn't my brother..." Cas began but was cut off by Sam.

"You are as much his brother as I am. Dean and I do share the same bloodline, but sometimes I think that you were more of a brother to him than I could be. And I think I can speak for Dean when I say, that we both consider you our brother, Cas. Besides family doesn't end with blood." Sam said with a grin as he thought about the words Bobby had used on several occassions, when talking to Dean and himself.

"The feeling is mutual...Now let's go get our brother back." Cas said as he gave Sam a pat on the back.

**TBC**

**Hope that you are enjoying this, as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please let me know what ya think.**


	3. Chapter 3 Shackles and Chains

**An: I would like to thank Nova42 for the hot chocolate and cookies. So in trade I offer another chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to supernatural.**

**Chapter 3 Shackels and Chains**

The ropes had been easy, they took him less than 45 minutes to get loosened. The chains though had been a totally different story, not only because of the salt and holy water that had been fortified into the chains, but also because his super powers had been deluted by various spells and etches that had been placed in the room. But nevertheless he was completely free of them in less than two hours.

"It's not going to be easy, Cas." He heard Sam say as he ducked behind some crates that looked like they had sat in that room since the dawn of time.

"Maybe we should try to talk to him, Dean's always been a reasonable person." Cas answered Sam, not wanting to hurt his long time friend.

"Do you remember how stubborn Dean has always been...well demon Dean is ten times pig-headed than that." Sam explained to the angel as they entered the room.

"This can't be happening!" Sam growled out in frustration, when he seen the ropes and chains lying in a heap on the floor.

"We better go and find him." Cas said already making his exit out of the room, with Sam following closely behind him.

"Yeah...it would probably be better if we split up, we definitley don't want him to leave the bunker again." Sam called pointing Cas in the opposite direction that he had planed to take.

He gave Sam and Cas a good 10 second head start, before he left his hiding spot, and headed in the direction that he knew Sam would send Cas in.

"Well, if it isn't the angel on my shoulder." Dean said announcing his arrival, in the garage.

"Dean! Sam and I we..." Cas started but was cut off by Deanmon.

"Yeah, yeah, you and Sammy just want to help me, right?" Dean said in a snarky tone.

"Yes, that's correct." Cas nodded.

"I appreciate the thought Cas, I really do, but you can't help me...but I can help you." Dean answered almost sounding like his old self again.

"Yes we can, Dean...I know that I let you down before, that I should've been there when Metatron stabbed you, but we have the cure. We can make this right." Cas said begging his friend to believe him.

"I tell you what Cas, we'll call it even as long as you are there next time, that I get myself killed." Dean said with a wink as walked out of the door locking from the outside.

He hated to lock the angel who had become his best friend behind the door, but this had to work. And it wouldn't if Sam and Cas both got their hands on him, and threw him back in the dungeon.

**TBC**

Sorry for the short chapter, this story is finished I just need to get the other chapters published. There will be an alternate ending to the story, I couldn't figure out which one that I wanted to go with so I'm gonna put both up.


	4. Chapter 4 Brother Vs Brother

**An: So I hope everyone is enjoying this story...please review and feel free to check out the rest of my stories. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own supernatural or characters.**

**Chapter 4 Brother Vs. Brother**

Sam was walking through the corridors of the bunker, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Heya Sammy, let's talk, what'd ya say?" Deanmon asked in a voice that almost made Sam feel the need to pee himself.

"I'm only interested in us talking, after the demon is gone." Sam said sounding suddenly out of breath.

"Yeah, I get that. It's not so much fun, now that shoe's on the other foot, is it? Deanmon asked snarkily, from his darkened spot. I mean we aren't that different after all, are we, Sammy? I mean I am a demon, you've been a demon...been with a demon, hell you even chose a demon over your brother. So maybe I choose a demon over him too." Deanmon spoke with a shrug as he stepped out of the shadows, with hammer gripped in his hands.

"You don't scare me, Dean." Sam said trying to sound more confident than he was actually feeling at this point.

"Well, I should!" Deanmon growled as he started to walk toward Sam, with the hammer raised.

"You're still my brother, Dean...you can fight this." Sam told him as he had to resist the urge to run.

"Dean's not here anymore, I thought I told you that already." Deanmon smirked as his eyes flickered black.

Seeing his brother's eyes turn black like that did the trick, as he found himself in a dead run for the nearest room and locking the door behind him.

"Thought that you weren't scared fo me, Sammy." Deanmon said faking hurt feelings as he stopped in front of the door, and sent splinters of wood going every which way as he hit the door.

"Come on, Sammy. I just want to talk...wait that's not exactly true, because there is this whole other part of me that wants to slice and dice my precious baby brother to pieces... does that make me a bad person?" Dean asked with a laugh as the door finally gave away, removing the barriers between the two of them.

"Come on, Dean. You know that it doesn't have to be this way." Sam yelled as he opened another door.

When Sam opened the door and looked inside the room, he sent a silent thank you up to each and every God that he could think of. This was were he was supposed to be, the first time that he had found this room he had accidently set off the alarm, that sent multipul hunters to the bunker within minutes. So that's exactly what Sam did.

**TBC**

**So let me know whatcha think...I am so nervous about Deanmon's last line not sounding evil enough. **


	5. Chapter 5 Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 5 Why?**

Sam knew that time was all he needed, so in other words a line of questions...to by him that time.

"So, if you want to kill me so badly, why haven't you done it already?" Sam asked his brother who was banging away one the door that he had just shut.

"For the record, I don't want you dead". Deanmon offered.

He may have been a demon, but that contrary to beliefs did not make him stupid. He knew that Sam had set the alarm, but he could use his demon tricks to mute it, long enough for the showdown happen.

"Oh, is that right? So, if you don't want me dead, then why in the hell are you chasing me with a hammer?" Sam asked sounding curious.

"Because the Mark wants your blood and what the mark wants, the mark gets." Deanmon answered as he busted through the last door that stood between he and Sam.

"Where are you, Cas?" Sam asked into the air, and definitely not expecting an answer.

"Oh, that's right... I forgot to tell you that Cas is going to be running a little late." Deanmon said moving in closer to Sam.

"Listen... Dean, you don't have to do this, you're strong you can control the mark, I know you can." Sam said with desperation in his voice.

"What do you purpose Sam, do you want us to start talking about our feelings? Do you want me to start crying about how my life sucked, about how a father who couldn't care any less whether I lived or died, left me to raise my baby brother on my own? Is that what you want? Well sorry Sammy, cause you see I'm fine...just like I've always been." Deanmon informed with a voice that sounded as if he was getting bored.

Dean look at yourself, you are as far away from fine as a person can get...you're a demon! Sam yelled feeling frustration taking him over.

"Why are you stalling, Sam? Deanmon asked quizzically. Are you trying to wait until the other hunters get here? Because I gotta tell ya, if that's what you're waiting for, we might be here for a while. No one's going to be hearing that little alarm that you tripped, not while I'm standing anyway. So why don't we just stop shooting the bull and end this once and for all." Deanmon said taking a final step tward his brother.

Sam had never seen this scenerio coming. He had always assumed that he would be the one who go darkside. If what Dean was saying was really the truth, than more likely than not only one of them would make it out of the bunker alive.

"Come on Sammy, show me what you've got." The demon summoned Sam to follow him to middle of the room.

Deanmon did what he had to do, and brought the hammer straight at Sam head. Forcing Sam to pull the demon knife. Deanmon's eyes flicked and he let the hammer drop to his side at the sight of the knife.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Sammy!" Deanmon said as Sam brought the knife to his throat." Do it! Remember what I told you before my bloody little death scene, Sammy?" Deanmon asked with what looked like emotions shining in his eyes, for a nano second before it was replaced with a black stare.

"No, just let's go to the dungeon... I can cure you." Sam said trying to reason with the part of his brother that he had seen only seconds before.

"Come on, Sammy. You're a hunter...killing demons, that's what you do." Deanmon said trying to get his brother to see that it was him not the mark talking.

"Not when I have the cure that will fix this." Sam told him simply.

"No! It won't work that way...it has to be this way, Sammy. You're both running out of time." Dean yelled trying to get his brother to understand.

**TBC**

**I'm still gonna try to get both my endings up by tomorrow. Please feel free to review. You don't want me to beg do ya?**


	6. Chapter 6 Daemon Finitoque

**An: hello people I don't have very many reviews on this story. Anyhow this is not my original ending to this story, but I wanted to make it so those who aren't into death fic happy too. So if you read both endings please let me know which you like better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 6 Daemon Finitoque**

"Who's running out of time?" Sam asked shaking his head in confusion at the quick turn around in his brother, who was acting completely demonic up until a second ago.

"The mark wants you, Sammy. And Cas' grace is running out. I can fix this... I can't let the mark have you, and I won't let Cas' die either, not when I can do something about it." Dean answered wildly.

"How is me killing you gonna help, either me or Cas, Dean? Sam asked hoping that there was enough of his brother would see how irrational he was being." Of course Dean never saw things like Sam or Cas had.

"Without me, the mark can't get to you." Dean said simply.

"I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me, again." Sam begged.

"Don't you get it, Sammy? This is the only way...you and Cas can go on, you two can save more people. I can replenish Cas' grace, Sam. It's what I have to do to save my brothers'." Dean said with his voice filled with anxiety, because time was running out.

"What your're not angel Dean...you're a demon." Sam said with his eyebrow raised.

"Sammy, what were demon's before they fell in with Lucifer?" Dean waited a bit hoping that Sam would see what he was trying to say, but that never happened.

"How can demons have grace? They lost it when they chose Lucifer, right?" Sam asked trying to remember everything that pastor Jim had told them about demons.

"No, they lost most of their grace...not all of it, and lets just say that I have extra because of a certain arch angel. So this is happening, Sammy." Dean told Sam for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Michael? Sam gasped as he finally seemed to get it. You already had some grace didn't you? That's why you were michael's true vessle."

"I gotta do this, I mean it. I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean said as he grabbed the balde out of his brother's hand and plunged it into his own chest.

Even though he was the one to plunge the knife into his chest, and was fully aware that it had to be done. Dean couldn't help the his that crossed his lips.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in shock, but was quickly there to keep his brother from falling to the floor.

"Sammy...call...Cas...now." Dean gasped out as the demon flickered signaling it's death.

"How?" Sam asked as he watched his brother continue to live after the knife had been pulled out, and then did as his brother told him to. "Cas, I'm not good at this but Dean said I needed to call you."

It took a couple of seconds before they heard the sound of fluttering wings.

"Sam are you..." Cas began but stopped short when he looked toward where Dean lay. What happened? I thought that we were going to cure him." Cas said as he rushed to the side of both of his friends.

"Cas..." Dean said as he managed to open his eyes.

"Yes?" Cas answered awkwardly grabbing his friends hand.

"Take my grace, please Cas?" Dean asked barely above a whisper, as blood began coming from his mouth.

"No." Cas told Dean shaking his head.

"Don't...want...you...to die, please...just take...it?" Dean begged with tears in his eyes.

"Okay." He finally accepted, after Sam nodded his okay.

Sam sat there by his brother's side, in shock that despite being a demon, Dean was still able to maintain enough of his old self, to make this sacrifice. Sam watched as his brother then let go of the stab wound thus letting go of the grace that lived within him. The grace immediately tranferred itself into Cas' body.

The awe turned to horror as he watched his brother swiftly slipping away, with a smile on his face.

"Cas, can you heal him?" Sam begged for his brother's life.

"I don't know...but I can try." Cas said as he waved his hand over Dean's chest for what felt like forever, before the wound began to knit back together.

"Thank you, Cas!" Sam said as Dean's strangled gasped began to even out, as if nothing had ever happened.

Now they had time. Sam had time to show his brother that he had been wrong, that they would always be brothers. Then of course he would yell at his pain in the ass big brother, the only difference would be that this time Dean would know how much he cared for him.

**An: well that's my happy ending...stay tuned for my original ending. Oh and be sure to let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7 Daemon Finitoque (Alt)

**An: hello again, I wanted to have this up before today. This is my original ending. Warning this ending is a death fic. This starts after they call Cas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 7 Daemon Finitoque (alt)**

It only took a couple of seconds before they heard the fluttering of wings.

"Sam are you...?" Cas began but stopped when he caught sight of Dean laying on the ground. "I thought our plan was to cure him, Sam?" Cas asked as he rushed to the bothers' side.

"Told you...you'd...make it...this time." Dean told him with a calm grin.

"You should stop talking and conserve your energy." Cas scolded.

"I-I need...you t-to...take something...to re-remember me...by, Cas." Dean told him sluggishly.

"That won't be necessary, I have a photographic memory, Dean." Cas said with a sniffle letting his emotions get the best of him.

"H-humor me then, C-Cas." Dean said as he released his wound, along with the grace that he had held onto for so long.

Sam watched as the blue light streamed from his brother to the angel.

"There, th-that should d-do you for the n-next mil-milinia, or so." Dean said with a laugh that ended with a wet raspy cough.

"Cas, you can heal him now, right?" Sam asked urgently with his voice trembling.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try." Cas answered.

Sam watched as the angel's hand hovered over the wound, for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry...when he stabbed himself he reopened the original wound. Which was done with an angel blade, that coupled with the mark prevents me from healing him. Heaven sees him as evil." Cas told Sam with his voice filled with shame.

"Don't apologize, Cas. You did good. Just take care of each other...you're brothers now. And I'm still proud of us." Dean muttered looking for Sam to Castiel, until his eyes focused on something that Sam couldn't see.

All Sam knew was that his brother lay there dying, and he was unable to do anything about it.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said as a laugh gave way to happy tears.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked looking to Cas.

"They've come for him." Cas said simply.

"Who's came for him?" Sam asked suddenly feeling protective toward his brother.

"Your mother and Bobby." Cas answered simply.

"You go on big brother, Cas and I can take care of things down here." Sam sobbed as he looked into his brother's eyes and took his last breath.

There was a few moments of silence, the only sound was the sound of sobs echoing.

"He says he'll see you later, and to have some fun once and a while. Because he'd hate to have to come back and kick your ass, bitch." Cas said sounding awkward when he was forced to add the curse word to the mix.

"Still not funny, jerk!" Sam said and couldn't help but laugh, knowing that his brother understood the way he felt without talking about it .

**Finitoque**

**An: Be sure to let me know which you like the best...even though this is how I originally wanted it to end, I liked both equally. Can't wait until tonight.**


End file.
